ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Fang
Red Fang is a character from Jurassic Park: Live the Legend roleplaying game. He is rp'ed by the member, Giganotosaurus carolinii. Red Fang is a Giganotosaurus carolinii who stands at 17 ft high and 47 ft long, and weighs 5.5 tons. He is capable of running to speeds of 30 mph. He started his story in a pack of 5, including Path, WideMouth, Scar face, NoseMark, and and unnamed juvenile. For Red Fang's pack, a Giganotosaurus only gets named once he/she does a memorable story worth telling to future generations or has a distinct feature. Red Fang got his name by putting his father, Great Fang, and mother's, Red Scar, name together, also because he planned a massacre killing all of the rival Giganotosaurus, who killed his parents, from the pack. Red Fang was created August 17, 2009 and is still rp'ed by Giganotosaurus carolinii. ''' Before the Legend Red Fang was the son of the leader of his pack, Great Fang, his mother's name was Red Scar. Everyone knew him as the heir to the pack, he hadn't been named yet. (Giganotosaurus in his pack don't get named until they due something memorable, or they have a distinctive feature on them.) Back then, his best friend was Path. (Who then left the pack and came back a few months before the story actually started.) Then he met WideMouth and they became good friends. Once Red Fang hit 16, a terrible thing happened. His pack was raided by another Giganotosaurus pack. Everyone was forced to retreat while Great Fang and Red Scar stayed and tried to hold them off. Red Fang saw them get brutally murdered by the leader of the rival pack. Their death meant Red Fang was now the sole leader of his pack. Being as how his parents died, Red Fang's first order was to invade the other pack... at the dead of night.Red Fang and his pack went to their lost territory, and as all the Giganotosaurus slept, Red Fang gave a roar. Suddenly, all of the rival pack woke up, panicking. There blood flow hadn't fully circulated yet, thus causing many to fall back down, weakenned. All of Red Fang's pack sprinted at the pack, and quickly took out a number of them. Soon after the bloodbath, only the leader was left.Red Fang walked towards him, ready to exact his revenge. He slowly walked towards the surrounded Giganotosaurus. Red Fang bit on his neck, and body, making him bleed out slowly, then crushed his skull with his foot. With the last few seconds of breath he had left, Red Fang tore his head off, throwing it on the ground. Red Fang then roared into the moonlight. That is when Red Fang get's named. 3 years later, his legacy begins... Living the Legend Pilot Arc The story begins when Red Fang, Path, WideMouth, Scar Face, Nose Mark, and there unnamed chick had just killed a Brachiosaurus. It starts in the early morning when the sun was just beginning to shine. The sky was orange as Red Fang eyed small Compsognathus eating his Brachiosurus carcass. He let them, seeing as they had tiny stomaches. He then issued a wake up call for his pack, letting them know to protect the carcass from larger carnivores. Then Red Fang made a rule to travel by a group of 2, for safety, until the carcass was completely finished. So he went for a drink with Path, and began feeling withdrawel symptoms for his urge for violence as he stood near a Triceratops, which walked away leaving Red Fang back to normal. As he was ready to leave Path felt like take a 3 minute "sip". He waited and waited, reminiscing his past, until he was broguht back to reality by a slight bump from the drinking Giganotosaurus. Red Fang noticed a Parasaur (Chinook) staring at him, and roared at him, signalling to leave him alone. Soon after, Path had quenched herself and they walked back to the pack and the carcass ready to fill themselves. As Red Fang was about to drop his mouth onto the carcass, thunder struck. It had caused the whole sky to turn white, followed by an even threatening thunder that shook the island. This caused Red Fang to howl like a wolf as did his pack. They began going out of control. Red Fang began knocking down trees and spinning in circles. Soon, he recovered as did his pack. They noticed that the Compsognathus were gone, and that alot of the herbivores backed away from the Giganotosaurus. They then went back to there meal as the thunder continued. Red Fang noticed a Carnotaurus (Noose) in the corner of his eye, but when he turned to it, it had disappeared. He could've sworn he saw it. He began walking towards the area of origin from where he had seen the Carnotaurus. He was familiar of their ability to camouflage but he had never witnessed it up close and personal due them living in the denser areas of Isla Sorna. He couldn't find any trace of the horned theropod, but he probably wouldn't see it in action, sincethe large herbivores in the Game Trail were to strong for Carnotaurus to kill. Unless, the Carnotaurus hunted a hadrosaur, but if it did Red Fang would know where it is due to the honks emitted by them. Red Fang began seeing rains rippling on nothing. This was obviously the bull like carnivore. It was marvelous to what extent they can camouflage. The Carnotaurus sensed his presence, and turned to him. Red Fang barely made out his turn, and walked towards him, as it walked back. They continued this process until the Carnotaurus left the Game Trail through the Jungle. As his thirst returned, Red Fang stook out his tongue, lifted his head, and let the rain drop into his mouth. Once Red Fang was quenched, he noticed a distracted, lone Parasaurolophus feeding on some grass. His solitary hunter instincts began coming into play. He had a urge to hunt, and take a kill by himself. His adrenaline began rushing as he chased the late Parasaurolophus who squeamishly screamed on the ground hopelessly. Red Fang bit it's neck and the sceams of the harosaur went silent. It was replaced by Red Fang's roar as he put his leg on the downed prey. He was dominant in this chase. He began feeding on the well deserved kill. Being that this kill was with him alone, he felt it was well deserved, thus enjoying it more. Red Fang began thinking of the positives of being a lone hunter, a rogue if yuo will. He began thinknig of the waste of space that was Scar Face's and NoseMark's child. Soon but surely, Red Fang fell to a slumber. As he was asleep, Red Fang's pack was being attacked by a pack of Metriacanthosaurus (Met, Holocaust, and Tiberius). During that time Red Fang began remembering of his past. The night where he slaughtered the pack of Giganotosaurus thta killed his parents. As his past self roared in the moonlight, blood drooling from his mouth, Red Fang worke up to another roar. The roar was a distress signal from his pack. Red Fang quickly sprung to his legs and began sprinting towards his pack. Along the way, Red Fang glimpsed a trail of passive blood. He quickly diverted from the objective and investigated the blood. it was the smell of a Centrosaur. It was carried by mouth into the Jungle. Only something of Mammoth proportions could've done that, and that something was Solitaire. He quickly turned back and dashed towards his pack. Soon he could see the 3 Metriacanthosurus harassing his pack. He watched as the leader (Tiberius) ran towards the juvenile but was about to get blocked by NoseMark. The Metriacanthosaurus quickly made a turn and grabbed NoseMark by the neck, and snapped it. Red Fang glared at the Metriacanthosaurus. The Metriacanthosaurus dropped the dead Giganotosaurus. Red Fang was reliving his nightmare in reality. This time the other Metriacanthosaurus tried to get him to stop. But the leader ignored him, and gave a bloodfilled smile at the juvenile. He charged one more time, but was cut off by Scar Face, who tackled him onto the ground. He began snapping at the leader Metriacanthosaurus, when suddenly he was tackled by the 3rd Metriacanthosaurus. Red Fang watched, waiting for the perfect oppurtunity to strike. He watched as Scar Face got up, trying to walk, but he had a giant scrape on his left leg, bcausing internal bleeding. He could even see his bone. The pain was unbearable for him, but he had to fight. He tried moving his right leg, but as soon as he lifted his leg, he toppled down. This was the end of the line for Scar Face. He was too injured to fight. Path and WideMouth came, and surrounded the injured pack member and the juvenile chick. They were outnumbered by the smaller predator. Suddenly the leader roared at the trapped Giganotosaurus, but his roar was blocked out by an even louder roar. It was Red Fangs. The Metriacanthosaurus looked back, one of them even urinated themselves. When Red Fang began charging, the Metriacanthosaurus that peed himself (Met) charged at him, as well. Red Fang knocked him to the side, sending him 15 feet away in the air, then he dragged another 10 ft. Red Fang wasn't after him. He was after the 2 Metriacanthosaurus responsible for the deaths of Scar Face and NoseMark. As he closed down on the Metriacanthosaurs, he was unharmly charged a by the foolosh Metriacanthosaurus again. Red Fang then took himself, and pushed the Metriacanthosaurus onto the ground with his body weight. He then took his foot and put his weight on it, as it layed on the downed Metriacanthosaurus. He then began repeatedly biting on the neck of the downed creature. He was now near dead. He looked back at the 2 other theropods and began walked towards them. As soon as that, they were surrounded. Path to the right, and WideMouth to the left. Red Fang was right in front of there unwilling eyes. They began closing in on them, until they were skin tight. Path and WideMouth then slammed them and began bite down on them. Red Fang turned to the Metracanthosaurus that had charge at him. He had only tried to save his friends, and for that he had Red Fang's respect, and pity. Red Fang went up to it, and bit his neck one last time, to insure he dies instantly, unlike his friends. He signalled his pack to stop, and stop they did. The Metriacanthosaurus were destroyed, yet still alive. They where bleeding internally and were insure a painful death. Red Fang looked at Scar Face and NoseMark. They both were accompied by there chick. Red Fang had decided a name for him... Scarred, because he had witnessed the death of his parents, as did Red Fang 3 years ago. Red Fang told Path and WideMouth to come with him, as he told Scarred too, but he ignored him. He was in trauma at the site of his dead parents. He told him they won't be comnig back, but he still lacked a response. He reminded him that they won't come back as he walked away. When Red Fang, Path, and WideMouth were out of sight, a Triceratops (Mike) came in and pierced Scarred's stomach with his left horn, killing it to save his herd the future trouble. This was the beginning of Red Fang's legacy. The Hurricane Arc Red Fang, Path, and WideMouth continued walking in the Game Trail. They were headed for the core/middle of the area. That's when Red Fang saw it. He saw gazed into the 30 ft tall Tyrannosaur which carried a Centrosaurus with his mouth with ease. He gazed at the one and only Solitaire. He quickly ignored it, and continued looking for prey, trying to keep away from the behemoth. He noticed many packs of Velociraptor Sornaensis (Flash, Nezbit, Ripto, and Axis). He guessed they were afraid of Solitaire, which made Red Fang jealous. He felt they should be scared of him. He wanted to make a status of fear like Solitaire has. He grunted in disgusted, causing mist to blow from his nose. WideMouth eyed a lone Parasaurolophus, and signalled it to the pack. Red Fang and the others were baely able to make it out due to the blurryness the rain caused, as the fog it created. They began running towards it, there stomps and roars blocked out by the sound of rain and thunder. The stomps were finally heard by the future carcass once it was too late. It tried to make a sound, but was blocked out by the sound of thunder. As soon as it turned to run, it slipped on the mud, causing it to snap the bones on it's leg. WideMouth and Path began eating the Parasaur while it was alive, kicking and screaming, but soon it died. Red Fang sat out on this kill, since he already ate before the fight, and was full because of it. While they were feeding on the carcass, the raptor count steadily increased. Even Red Fang could notice it. He told them to hurry up, because he didn't want to get in a brawl with this many raptors at the same time. Not even him could stand a chance. When they were done, Red Fang took a giant chunk, as did his pack, and carried it away to a safer location. He was midst an Armageddon. This gathering of Raptors was shortlived, as all of them had left the premises. Then the Gigantic Tyrannosaurus started a pack with 2 other rexes (Thrasher and Bull rex), and left, chasing a Triceratops through the Jungle. Red Fang and his pack had also finished the carcass they carried to the safer location. Red Fang was now bored. He and his pack were the only predator's on sight. Red Fang needed action. Suddenly he heard a T-rex roar from the Lagoon. Red Fang decided to investigate, and left the Game Trail for the 1st time during the story. Interactions of Red Fang Throughout Red Fang's life, he interacts with other players from the RPG. Neutral Interactions '''Noose (RP'ed by _Veritas_)- Red Fang noticed him during the early stages of the Hurricane, during heavy rain, a camouflaged Carnotaur (Noose), and decided to investigate. Then he witnessed how far the camouflage of a Carnotaurus can go. Later he found Noose again, this time with his family, who were camouflaged, and offered him the carcass of Rorak. He denied it, and walked away with his camouflaged family. Allies of Red Fang Simba (RP'ed by T-Rex King)- 'It started when Red Fang was unconscious in the Deep Channel. Path was an old friend of Simba, the Tyrannosaurus rex, and he had helped her and WideMouth locate Red Fang. There after, Red Fang returned to the Game Trail, where Simba resides as well. Red Fang wasn't aware of Simba being friends with Path and WideMouth, and only saw him as being a threat. So he went there and fought him for his territory. In the process he injured Simba, while Simba injured Red Fang. In the end it was Path and WideMouth who ended the brawl. Red Fang figured out Simba was an ally, and quickly apologized by bringing fresh Gallimimus carcass for Prince and Princess, who Simba takes care of. They both quickly make up and declare an alliance. *'Prince (RP'ed by Tyranno Infinity) *'Princess' Enemies of Red Fang Girovago (RP'ed by T-Rex King)- He was made Red Fang's enemy during the battle at the Lagoon. He was less than an inch away to killing Girovago, but then the whirlpool sucked him into the water, and he was dragged into the Deep Channel, where he suffered a concussion. Solitaire (RP'ed by Tyrannosaur)- '''He threatened Solitiares pack by stealing there kill of the Styracosaurus (Beagle) and were ready to fight for it, until the Styracosaurus corpse was picked up by the river was dragged away from the carnivores which Solitaire and his pack chased after. '''Big Al (NPC of Tarbtano) - '''He escaped Red Fang's grasp when Red Fang killed his father, Rorak (Deceased by Deinonychus126). He now seeks to finish what he hadn't on that day. Characters Deceased by Red Fang '''Met- Deceased by Dorian Gray *'Tiberius ' *'Holocaust ' Rorak- Deceased by Deinonychus126